Brothers
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: Perseus Jackson and Harry James Potter always thought they were both an only child, but that is about to change when they both realize what happened that night that their mother and father died. ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. What Really Happened that Night

_"Lily… run!" whispered James Potter. His last words before he fell down in a crumpled heap. Lily screamed and ran up the staircase clutching two children. _

_"Percy…" she muttered quietly. Lily took out her wand and flicked it in front of one of the children. The boy disappeared in a flash of green light._

_"Harry…" she muttered once more as she clumsily waved her wand. The door to the room creaked open, and the Dark Lord strode inside. _

_"Lily Evans… hand over the boy and you will not be harmed." _

_"No… not Harry! Not Harry!" Lily yelled at Voldemort, "Don't harm him!" _

_"Lily Evans! Hand me the boy!" Voldemort rasped._

_"Not Harry! Not Harry!" she cried, grasping Harry tighter than ever. Lily stumbled back, as if she was trying to get away. Voldemort looked at Lily for a while. There was a flash of green light… and it was all over. A single tear ran down Harry's face, although he did not understand what was happening. All he knew is that he wanted his mother to stop sleeping, and his father to get off the floor. He didn't like this pale man who made his father fall, he didn't like him at all. The pale man strode over to him and raised his stick that looked like the one his father used to make colors swirl in the air. Harry saw a flash of green light, and the pale man disappeared. _

_Harry cried. He wailed for his mother and father. He wailed because of the pain in his forehead. Soon after, a big, hairy man loomed over him and picked he, Harry, up. Maybe he was here to help him find his parents… _

_The giant man placed Harry in a thick bundle of blankets, and he fell asleep with ease, knowing the big man was here to protect him, not to harm him… _

_In the years to pass Harry forgot all about his best friend, his brother, he forgot all about Percy. His playmate. He always thought he was an only child… but he had a brother… only forgotten._

_Miles away, Sally Jackson held a swaddling baby in her arms. It was not hers, but her friend, Lily's. Along with the baby, she held a note in her hand. _

_Sally sobbed. Lily was dead, and her son, Percy was an orphan. But Sally knew Percy possessed a great power, a gift. The control over water… and now she knew she had to raise Percy as her own. And from that day on, she vowed to herself never to reveal that Percy's true parents were dead. Percy would take up her maiden name, Jackson. She knew that she had to take care of Percy now that his parents were gone. She knew how to take care of him. But there was one thing Sally didn't know. _

_Percy had a brother. _

_Harry James Potter._

_These brothers were supposed to be separated forever. But fate chose a different path for them. _

_They were destined to rejoin each other once more. _

_But how…?_

* * *

><p><strong> Hello guys! Please don't kill me for the long hiatus. But guess what! If you've been watching me for a while, you know that I once had a story called Brothers, the plot was Percy and Harry were brothers, remember? If you don't, now you know. <strong>

** Anyways, I decided to rewrite it into this! Thanks for staying with me in the long run. By the way, be warned that I tend to get lazy with stories and delete them. Don't worry I'll try not to this time. **

** Well, I hope you enjoy this story and bear with me if... when it finishes. Review!**

** Review because I get so inspired and happy when I read your critiques good or bad! Thank you! **

**With hugs and blessings,**

**xXRoseintheLimelightXx**


	2. A Strange Visitor

"Perseus Jackson!" a hollow voice screamed, echoing throughout Camp Half-Blood. Percy jolted awake, his eyes wide. He knew the voice. It was Hades's, god of the underworld.

Percy stood from his bed, heart racing. He had just returned the lightning bolt, what now? Has it been stolen again?

"Perseus Jackson, I order you to meet me in the Big House, now! Or suffer eternal torture from the gods!" the god of the underworld cried out again. Hades sounded murderous, and Percy knew he wouldn't want a murderous, angry, psychopath Hades. Percy bolted from his cabin, and ran all the way to the Big House. He saw there a tall man with a dark, pale face and dark hair. His eyes were filled with flame.

Hades.

"Jackson, it seems you are always the one who causes trouble, eh? Now you cause trouble once more!" Hades growled, facing him.

"What did I do this time, Hades! I don't understand!" Percy yelled at him, not liking at all the tone Hades used.

"Of course I wouldn't expect a mortal like you to understand. But just so you know, you have a brother!" the god roared, "And I bet you have known of this since long ago! And you never told any of us! He could have been of use!"

Percy froze, shocked. As much as he didn't trust Hades, he couldn't comprehend what he just heard. He, Perseus Jackson, had a brother? Impossible!

"I-I have a brother?" he stammered, his anger slipping away by the second, "Who is he? Where is he? Is he in-"

"You ask many questions, child." said a familiar voice. Chiron's. "We do not know much of him, we have just received a letter today that he is in need of your assistance. Or at least his _headmaster _told me. Professor Albus Dumbledore, I think was the name."

Percy knew it. They were kidding him. A man named Dumb Old Door? Seriously?

"What kind of a joke is this, Chiron? Hades? It's not that funny you know." stated Percy, "I don't believe you. I don't have a brother."

Hades sighed and loomed over Percy, "It is proved you never knew you had one. But why have we been contacted only now! If you have a brother then he is a demigod!"

"Or Percy is a wizard." an old man's voice said. It came from the Big House. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Greetings to you all."

"Where'd you come from? How did you get past the magical defenses?" asked Percy, astounded that this old man was able to get past the defense, but even more astounded that Professor Dumbledore was real. That meant that what Hades had said wasn't a lie. Percy really had a brother…

"I am a wizard and I have come to bring you home."

"Home? Camp Half-Blood is my home!" Percy objected, "I'm not leaving, not for the world."

"What if it means seeing your brother again?" Dumbledore retorted kindly. "Percy you have to leave, you, and your mother's friend, Sally."

"Mother's friend? She was more of a mother than my real one actually was!" Percy cried out, tears in his eyes. That meant his mother was dead, and Sally Jackson was not his real mother.

"I hardly think so, but you are coming whether you like it or not. You are destined to." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, "You don't know how much Lily and James sacrificed themselves. You look like your father, but you don't have his or your mother's eyes. You have special ones."

So that explained why he didn't look like Poseidon or Sally-he meant mom. Sally would always be his mom. Never whoever this Lily person was. He was sure that Sally sacrificed herself more than Lily did.

"I know what you are thinking Perseus, but your mother is already at your aunt in Engand's home. We shall apparate to where she is now, I believe. Do you understand, Chiron, Hades?" Dumbledore asked. Chiron nodded and bowed, Hades just nodded.

Percy couldn't believe it! They were deciding on his fate!

"What about Annabeth, and Grover? I can't leave them behind!" Percy protested as Dumbledore took hold of his arm.

"I think it is best if you do not say farewell. It will do us better." Chiron stated, Dumbledore and Hades nodded in agreement. Dumbledore looked up, held Percy by the arm and muttered a few words. The whole world spun around in circles, and Percy blacked out..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated for what? 3 days? More? Anyways, thanks for the good reviews guys. I had fun reading your opinions on the story. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short but I couldn't help it. Nothing to write yet. Not all chapters have to be 1000 words long, right? Right. Anyways, keep the reviews coming. But be warned. Update can take as long as a month maximum. <strong>

**I forgot to write this on the last chapter but**

**Harry Potter and the characters are (c) to JK Rowling**

**Percy Jackson and the characters are (c) to Rick Riordan**

**Idea, and story is (c) to me, xXRoseintheLimelightXx**

**Review!**


	3. Brothers

Harry was sprawled on his bed. An extra cushion lay beside him. His brother would occupy it…

His… brother. He was confused. He didn't remember ever having a brother. Although… there was some part inside of him that was reassuring him he had a sibling.

The letter came yesterday. It was from Professor Dumbledore, stating in print: Get a room ready for your brother. He will be here tomorrow at exactly 10:56pm. Your aunt and uncle have been informed.

Imagine the shock and confusion Harry received from that letter. And just at that moment he heard a ring from the door. Harry glanced at his clock. 10:50pm. This wasn't Percy.

"Get the blasted door!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the room to the left. Harry got out of his room and ran down the stairs, landing like a cat at the bottom. Quickly he pulled the door and looked outside. There was a woman there, smiling at him. Her hair was quite a fright as if she had just Apparated there.

"Er, hello." said Harry, quite confused. Who was this lady?

"Hi. I'm Percy's step-mother, Sally. Your Headmaster, I think, sent me here. He told me to give this to your aunt and uncle. You're Harry, right?"

"Yeah… Harry. Er, sorry, let me bring you to Uncle Vernon?" Harry offered a hand to Sally, and she took it gently. Her hands felt soft and gentle. He led her up the staircase and knocked at his aunt and uncle's room.

"Dudley?" Aunt Petunia's voice questioned, "Dudley is that you?"

Harry took the piece of parchment out of Sally's hand, and slipped it under the door. A few tense seconds passed until the door creaked open. The Dursleys were smiling tensely, their expression way too fake to be considered 'happy'. Sally put on an expression of warmth and held out her hand. Vernon Dursley shook it and said, "Welcome t-to our household, Sally. We-we hope y-you enjoy your st-stay. You may sleep anywhere you want."

"I'll be happy with the couch thank you. Do you have a problem with your voice? I have some cough drops if you want some." said Sally, searching her purse. Vernon Dursley shook his head, still wearing the fake expression on his face, "Everything is fine. Tha-thank you for your offer." he said trying to shut off the stutter in his voice. Harry led Sally downstairs to the couch, handing her some necessities. Pillow, blanket, toothbrush.

"Are they really like that?" asked Sally, "I mean, sorry. No offen-"

"No they're never like that. That was actually the first time I heard them stutter. I think that letter you got from Dumbledore contained a few things that scared them."

"Ah. So when do I get to know my step-son?" Sally asked. Harry shrugged, "I don't think you'd want to."

"Why do you think that, dear?" sighed Sally, "You're so mysterious. Just like Percy. Speaking of Percy, when does he arrive?"

"10:56 tonight." said Harry, glancing at the clock in the living room. 10:55. "A minute to go."

Sally nodded and sat on the couch, "Are you okay, Harry? You seem worried." . Harry didn't answer, and to his relief Sally didn't push him on the topic. Harry glanced at the clock once more.10 seconds left… 9… 8…

Suddenly Harry heard a rather loud swishing sound. Someone had Apparated somewhere outside. The doorbell rang and Harry strode over to the door. He pulled open the door in one swift motion, and he saw there Professor Dumbledore and a struggling boy who looked about his age. The struggling boy looked up at Harry, and Harry suddenly thought he was looking at a mirror. Percy had the same messy, black hair as him, and the same complexion except he was a shade darker. As if Percy had a slight tan. Harry looked into Percy's sea green eyes, and he remembered his emerald green ones. He wondered why Percy had a different color of eyes than him.

Suddenly Harry was overcome by a wave of shyness. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he had the sudden urge to close the door.

"Why hello, Harry!" said Dumbledore, kindly. "This is Percy, your brother!"

"Hi." Harry muttered, quietly. "Would you, er, like to come in?". Dumbledore shook his head politely, "I have some matters to attend to. You both get to know each other. Goodbye Harry. Percy."

Percy didn't answer while Harry waved his arm. Harry then made a motion for Percy to enter. Percy did.

They were both about the same height. Harry was an inch or two taller. Percy walked around the room, and just then he caught sight of his step-mother.

"Mom!" he grinned, and ran over to hug the person who raised him for most of his life, "Oh mom I thought I'd never see you again! C'mon lets go home!"

"Percy, I don't think you should call me your mother anymore. Nor do I think we should go home." Sally said, kindly. Percy's face fell, "What? Why shouldn't I call you 'mom'? You are more of a mother than my real one was!"

Harry glanced up, suddenly angry, "My-our mother was the one who sacrificed her life for us."

"My mother's name is Sally Jackson. She had to go through poverty, and marrying a man she hated for me." said Percy, rising.

"_Our_ mother had to go through death and she had to go into hiding just so we wouldn't die."

"My-"

"Now, now boys! Percy, you know better than to act like this! Your real mother, Lily, has of course suffered more than I ever had. And why are you both arguing about this nonsense! Now each of you to your rooms now!" Sally said, distressed. Percy looked hurt, as if she never scolded him like this. Harry just muttered, "We're sharing a room."

Percy scowled and followed Harry to his room.

'_If this is my brother's real personality, then I don't think I'll ever get along with him. Lucky he isn't a wizard, so he won't be able to get into Hogwarts and I'll be alone with Ron and Hermione for the rest of the school year. The letter comes tomorrow anyway._' Harry thought. The thought Percy wasn't a wizard comforted him… but boy was he wrong

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I updated faster! Sorry that the last 2 chapters were short, so I thought I'd write you a chapter more than 1k words! Also, thank you for the good reviews, although I hardly think that I'm as good as you think. I'm just an amateur compared to the other authors and authoresses out there. I'm an authoress by the way, just so you know. Why was that important again? <strong>

** I bet you don't even read this so I wont bother writing too much.**

**Also...**

**The Percy Jackson series is (c) to Rick Riordan**

**The Harry Potter series is (c) to JK Rowling**

**The Idea of this story and this story is (c) to me**

**xxRitLXx**


	4. Dobby's Request

The owl came earlier than normal. It was before 7, but Percy was already aroused. Harry awoke when he heard a scream.

"Athena's coming back to kill me!" yelled Percy as a tawny spotted owl chased him playfully around the room. Harry shook his head and cooed the owl to him, attached on the leg of the owl was not one… but two letters. Perhaps Dumbledore wanted to send him a few reminders before going to Hogwarts, after all, he was known as a troublemaker. He opened the first letter, it was just the letter inviting him to Hogwarts, the list of books and items needed for this school year, and his train ticket. Harry went after the other letter, but he realized, this letter was not for him. Scrawled at the back was: _To Perseus Jackson/ Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey UK._

"Hm." said Harry raising his eyebrows, "It's for you."

"What's for me? A sword through my throat? That owl is going to _kill _me." groans Percy, "She voted for my death! And I'm not talking to you."

"Just read it." urges Harry, hoping more than anything that it was a letter sending Percy home. That this was all a mistake. That Percy wasn't meant to be here.

Percy holds up the letter and squints.

_'Oh great,'_ Harry thought '_My own brother can't read.'_

"Dyslexia." he explained, "All I can make out is I'm invited to some sort of place called Wogharts by Professor McGnoagall. Strange names."

"Hogwarts. McGonagall. I'm dead. You can't be invited to Hogwarts!"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll spend the whole school year with me." concluded Harry. Percy hit his head on the bed muttering something about Athena's curse. Harry groaned and said, "Well, you better pay a visit to Diagon Ally. Get your wand there and all those spell books and whatnot.". Percy frowned and slammed the door shut on his way out. Harry nodded saying something like, "Thank you for your consideration to close the door silently.". He wasn't going downstairs anyway, he was going to write a letter to Ron and Hermione. After taking a piece of parchment from the shelf, Harry took his quill and started writing furiously. He was in the middle of his letter to Ron when a squeaky voice came from behind him.

"Excuse me Master Harry Potter."

Harry jolted up and looked behind him, and he saw he was face to face with a small creature with large eyes. He bit his tongue, it was the only thing to prevent him from screaming.

"My name is Dobby, sir Harry Potter, sir. I came here to tell yo-". The creature never finished his sentence. Harry hit it with the closest thing on his left, a lamp. The creature screamed as he flew across the room, enough to wake the whole house. Percy jumped into the room at the exact moment Harry was running out, in result, they collided into one another. Percy pushed Harry away, Harry just scowled. The Dobby thing fell on the bed, knocked out. Percy took one look at it and screamed, Harry clamped his hand on Percy's mouth to shut him up.

"Wh-wha… who are you? Someone from his," Harry pointed at Percy with his free hand, "world?"

Percy shook his head. Dobby came from the wizard world then.

"Wrdfg guy wad?" said Percy through Harry's fingers. Harry put his hand away.

"What do you want?" Percy repeated. Dobby twiddled his fingers.

"Dobby has requested, well, no ordered, no… er, you see…"

"Get to the point!"

"Dobby has requested Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I'm super sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, long, long hiatus! I was busy... and when I had free time maybe I was a bit lazy...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you forgive me, because here is another chapter of Brothers! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but nothing interesting is happening yet. Keep reviewing, that's what made me want to write this chapter all of a sudden. Thanks for all the support!**

**Harry Potter and all it's characters are copyrighted to JK Rowling**

**Percy Jackson and all it's characters are copyrighted to Rick Riordan**

**Story idea and writing is copyrighted to me**

**Cookie to the person who follows me throughout the whole story and reviews on each chapter!**

**Yours truly,**

**xXRitLXx**


	5. Never Going to Get Along?

Harry burst into outraged, already stressed by Percy's attempts to get his hand off by spitting on it.

"Oh so Percy can?" said he, "And speaking about Percy, honestly! Is this what that stupid summer camp of your-"

Percy suddenly lunged at Harry with regained strength. Harry was pinned onto the ground while Percy raised his fist up, as if to punch him. Harry supposed he was going to.

"Don't-you-dare-call-Camp-Half-Blood… stupid!" growled Percy throwing the punch. Harry threw his head up, missing the fist by a hairsbreadth. At that moment, Sally Jackson entered the room, "Now what is this commotion all about are you guys fighti-"

_CRACK!_

Dobby disappeared into thin air, Percy let go of Harry and sat on the bed innocently, Harry stayed on the floor, still shocked.

"Now what in the world is going on here!" exclaimed Sally.

The boys burst out explanations at once.

"He tried to punch me!" said Harry.

"He called Camp, stupid!" growled Percy, shooting daggers at Harry through his eyes. Harry glared with the same intensity. Sally crossed her arms in disapproval, she stared at Percy, "Percy what you did was not correct. You could have hurt Harry in the progress-"

"But-" interrupted Percy. Sally cut in, "And Harry, Percy thinks very much of Camp Half-Blood that I think you should pay it more respect. It was the only proper school he had in years, in fact I think he had a friend there, a friend who was a girl I think…"

Percy turned red, "Mom, Annabeth is only a friend, and you know it."

"Whatever you say Perce. But Camp Half-Blood was the most special place to him. So you should have shown more respect, Harry."

Harry sighed and Percy looked smug.

"But, Percy, you did the worst, and I am very disappointed with you. I hope you learned something." said Sally, leaving the room. They both heard a quite loud sigh coming from outside the door.

"Great, just great." said Percy, frowning.

"Well, _you _are coming with _me _to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Ron's family is bringing us there, and we're living with them awhile 'til we get to ride the train to Hogwarts."

"I don't want to live with any friend of your's! If he's anything like you I'll stay here instead!"

"Well you can't!" exclaimed Harry, "Unfortunately…" he added.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing…" he muttered and went out the door, heading for the dining room. But there was a pair of strange people he met down the stairway. A blonde haired girl who looked his age, and a curly haired kid who was wearing crutches. Harry wondered who these people were.

"Er… yes? Are you here to see Dudley?" asked Harry carefully. The blonde was holding a knife, and the other kid… well the other kid didn't look very scary, but that blonde girl looked like she could have slit his throat before he could scream for help.

"Who're you?" said curly hair. Harry answered, saying his name and putting his hand out. They didn't take it.

"Well Harry Potter maybe you could help us look for someone." said the blonde.

"Oh, directions…" he said trailing off, "Who are you looking for? Perhaps I know him."

"Well we had a friend from a place in America, he mysteriously disappeared at night. Eaten by… wild animals they said… We didn't believe it… We were in a summer camp, beside a forest." curly hair explained. The blonde was being awfully silent now.

"If you know him, you should know a place called Camp Ha-" the curly hair started to say, the girl shushed him with a stare.

"Camp Half-Blood…" whispered Harry, barely audible.

"What did you say?" the girl jumped, "You mean you know where Camp Half-Blood is? You're a demigod?"

"No… not really… but I know who you're looking for."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"You're looking for Percy Jackson." said Harry. The curly haired boy grinned, "Yes! Do you know where he is?". The girl looked like she was asking a question with her eyes, 'Is he alive?'

"Yeah he's in my bedroom. He's my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extremely long wait! What has it been? A month? 3 weeks? I am so super duper sorry for leaving you with only four chapters! Oh my goodness! I am extremely, extremely sorry for the wait! As a consolation prize, you may have a cookie! All of you may have a cookie! Well, unless you hate my story. If you hate my story you can get this apple I got. When you bite it you get a free worm! Om nom nom.<strong>

** Hey at least you get a free pet... unless of course you see just half the worm... ew.**

** Anyway, I am so sorry. After my 21'st comment I decided to put a new chapter! Cause 21 really is one of my favorite numbers. **

**I hope you're all still following me, you guys. I got like billions of alerts... Well, maybe not billions, but you get me.**

**He he he. I'll try to update faster. Sorry, I'm just in repertory (yeah I'm in repertory!) 3/5 (5 days a week, 3 hours a day). Don't mind that "I'll be updating faster cause it's summer" thing. I take it back! Wait... or did I write that on my last story. Whoops.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) to Rick Riordan**

**Harry Potter (c) to JK Rowling**

**Story is (c) to RoseintheLimelight**

**And have you guys tried Pottermore yet? **

** Love,**

**xXRitLXx**


	6. Goodbye

Percy lay on Harry's bed staring into space, wondering what the other campers would be doing at this moment.

Clarisse would be dumping the new kids' heads in the toilets, Silena would be chasing Annabeth around begging her to get a makeover, Grover would be playing his reed pipes to the strawberries with the other satyrs, and Travis and Connor stool would probably be pickpocketing the camp store. Percy wondered if anyone would be looking for him, if anyone really cared. As if to answer his question the door slammed open, instinctively, Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide, thank the gods it was there.

Percy felt a fist bury itself into his stomach, and another, and another.

"Where-were-you!" said a girl's voice, "Chiron-said-you-were-dead! Never-do-that-again!"

"Woah, ouch, Annabeth? Ouch." said Percy, flabbergasted. "Hey, ouch, stop that!"

Percy countered the next punch and suddenly Annabeth was in his arms. He was surprised to see she looked almost to tears.

"Don't you dare leave camp without telling me, ever again." she said, her voice cracking in the middle.

"It wasn't my fault, some old man transported me here."

"You could beat the god, Ares, but not some old man?" said a boy's.

"Grover!" said Percy, grinning, "Hey, man, so not my fault. I was caught off-guard."

Percy saw Grover roll his eyes. He was heading for Grover, letting go of Annabeth, but he felt her hand grip his. Percy blushed, but Annabeth merely said, "You are NOT leaving me again Seaweed Brain."

"We have to get back to camp, Clarisse needs someone to make puns to." said Grover, "Really, her mood is getting pretty… oh I don't know. Explosive?"

Percy grinned and was packing his bag, when the door opened once more to reveal Harry James Potter.

"You can't leave." said Harry. Percy laughed, "I hate you, you hate me. Why can't I leave?". Annabeth glanced at Percy, as if wanting an explanation, Percy glanced back sending a silent message: Later.

"Because-because Dumbledore said you're not a demigod or whatever, you're a wizard." said Harry, Percy noticed his voice was rising. Just then, a loud groan was heard from the window. Percy looked there to see a canopy blue car, hovering over mid-air. Inside were three people, all having flaming red hair and freckles splattered over their face.

"Is this an ambush?" asked Annabeth, unsheathing her dagger. Percy shrugged tensely, Riptide was already in full sword-mode. Grover had his reed pipes on alert.

"Woah, Harry, you sure have some heavily-armed friends here." said one of them.

"Yeah, what's with the bronze swords? Although I highly doubt the pipes will do anything." said another.

"Pack-up, we haven't got much time." said the last. Harry nodded, took out a trunk and stuffed some weird things in it. A stick, robes, cloak, books, hat… Percy bit his lip. He felt like he was going to laugh, until he saw Harry packing his stuff too.

"Wait, why're you packing my stuff?" asked Percy. "I'm not coming."

"Oh yes you are, young man." concluded Sally Jackson from the door. "Annabeth, Grover, come here this instant. Percy help Harry."

"But Mrs. Jackson, Percy-" said Grover.

"Can't." said Annabeth. Percy nodded his head in agreement, but when he locked eyes with his mother, he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Percy sighed and threw his duffel into the trunk of the floating car. Annabeth looked close to tears, which was not like her.

"I'll be back." Percy mouthed from the car.

"I know." she mouthed back. Harry was grinning.

"Write to me, Perce. See you!" yelled Sally Jackson. Percy nodded, he felt his eyes watering. He knew Hogwarts would never be his real home, Camp Half-Blood would. He'll get back home… with mom and his friends.

'And Annabeth…' he thought.

And Annabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the mushy-ish chapter. Unless you guys like Percabeth. Fine then. <strong>

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) to Rick Riordan**

**Harry Potter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 (c) to JK Rowling**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Your authoress,**

**xXRitLXx**


	7. Gringotts

_A few days later-The Burrow, the morning before going to Diagon Alley_

Harry noticed Percy was miserable. Not that he really cared, but it was starting to get on his nerves. If Percy was not on the Weasley's couch with his face in the pillows, he was moping around outside. All his brother did was eat, sleep, and mope these days, and Harry was starting to get nervous.

"What's wrong with you!" he finally exclaimed that morning, "At least talk with the Weasleys! They're not me, are they?"

"Grrmf." grunted Percy in reply. Harry threw a pillow at him and stormed away, but as he opened the door, something soft hit him at the back of his head. He looked behind, expecting to see Ron or Fred and George, but instead he saw Percy grinning. It had been so long since Percy smiled, and it was great after seeing him frown for so long. Harry thought his face had melted into a permanent scowl.

"For your information," said Percy, copying an English accent-but failing, "I have been in fact talking to Fred and George, and let me tell you that they have quite a lot of pranks in store for you and your friend, Ron this year. And I am helping them."

"Oh really?" said Harry, rolling his eyes, "Well let me tell you that me, Ron and Hermione will not fall for your little tricks. Ron has know Fred and George his whole life! D'you really think you can fool us?"

"Yes. I think we can kick your butts."

"Kick… our… butts? Er, okay." said Harry, confused.

'_It must be some strange American expression_' he thought.

"Harry!" yelled Ron from somewhere upstairs, "I need help finding my Herbology Book!".

"Sorry to put a bee in your bonnet, but I really must go." said Harry, casually. Percy snickered, "Bee in my bonnet?". Harry left Percy downstairs and dashed up to Ron's room. He realized as he was striding up the stairs that that Percy a few seconds ago… was the brother he wanted to have, and always dreamed of having.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Diagon Alley_

Percy hadn't seen anything very spectacular so far. Sure, the flying car was cool, but how was it any better than flying horses, or sword-fighting hydras? So he was expecting Diagon Alley to be as interesting as a library. And he hated libraries. So imagine his surprise when they traveled there using a chimney. And that wasn't the best part, the best part was the place itself.

Dozens of shops lined together with no space between them, and the contents of the shops: Owls, quills, parchment, dragon scales, unicorn tail hair. It was amazing. He wondered how he was going to get his school materials if he didn't have any money.

"Um, Harry…" said Percy, shaking Harry's arm, "Harry. How am I going to pay for all my stuff?"

"Glad you asked." said Harry, grinning, "We're heading towards Gringotts. The wizard's bank."

"Cool." said Percy as they made their way to a large white building. Percy wished he could've read the engravings on the doors, but his dyslexia made sure that everything turned mixed up and upside down.

A goblin led them towards a cart that was labeled 'FAMILY SIZE', and Percy sat up front. He looked ahead, it was like a roller coaster-going down, then in all directions. They passed hundreds of vaults, but finally stopped at one. Percy wondered if this would be he and Harry's vault, but it wasn't. Inside was a meager amount of silver and bronze coins. Fred and George's mother, Molly, scooped the whole lot of them into a small sack. Then they were back on the roller coaster. Deeper and deeper into the wizard's bank they went, until they stopped again. When the vault door opened, Percy was shocked. There were about a thousand golden coins, double the silver, and ten times the bronze.

"This is all… mine?" said Percy, incredulously.

"Ours, actually. You didn't think our mom and dad left us with nothing, did you?" replied Harry. Percy grinned and stuffed as much coins he could in his pockets. When they went back up, Percy looked around, choosing which shop to empty first. He decided on the one with beetles, and dragon livers displayed outside. As he ran towards the shop, Mrs. Weasley grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Woah hold on there, we're going to get your school books first."

Percy sighed and followed the Weasleys and Harry towards a bookshop.

"Harry! Ron!" cried a voice behind him. He glanced towards the sound and saw a girl with dark brown hair slam into him at full speed.

"Ow."

* * *

><p><strong>And hello again! I updated faster than last time did I? But still not fast enough for all of you, huh?<strong>

**Thenameisstannasaur: Thank you so much. Your review really made me smile. **

** You know? After rereading this, I think I'll need to make an edit. But of course I won't delete this! If I did you guys would... what? Kill me? Spontaneously combust? Whatever? Yeah, I hope you keep reading! I have a planned ending already, but I don't know how many chapters this'll be. I don't limit myself on chapters, like others do. It's just my style.**

** I love all you reviewers! Your reviews made me happy.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians is (c) to Rick Riordan**

**Harry Potter is (c)to JK Rowling**

**xXRitLXx**


	8. Flourish and Blotts

"So sorry… er, Harry?" said Hermione. Harry glanced at Percy, wondering if they looked so alike that Hermione couldn't tell.

"Percy." said Percy. Hermione looked confused and got up, staring at Harry, then Percy, then Harry again.

"He's my brother." explained Harry. He bit his tongue just to keep from laughing at Hermione's strange expression.

"Brother?" she exclaimed, "You had a brother, and you never told us?"

Hermione glanced at Ron, he shrugged his shoulders. She stared at Percy, and Percy laughed, "I didn't know until recently! Don't blame me Annabe-". Percy's face darkened, and he shut his mouth. Harry wondered if he and this 'Annabeth' were a bit more than friends. He made a mental note to ask him some other time, by the look on Percy's face, he'd slaughter anyone who asked at the moment, and Harry didn't doubt he wouldn't, he saw his deadly ballpoint pen/sword, and Harry was sure Percy wasn't afraid to use it.

Molly Weasly, noticing the tension quickly said, "Flourish and Blotts, dears. Hermione you may join too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll just ask my parents…" said Hermione, dashing away to a pair of Muggles changing euros to wizard money. Percy's expression seemed to have softened, he asked Harry, "What's the difference between the golden coins, silver coins, and bronze?"

Harry recalled he asked almost the same question to Hagrid years ago, "Gold ones are Galleons, Silver are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts.", he glanced at Percy who looked like he was about to laugh, "Anyway… Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough." said he, repeating Hagrid's words. Percy nodded, staring at the Galleons, "Just like the Golden Drachmas."

Harry had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He hoped Percy hadn't gone mad right on the spot. On second thought, he probably already was… thinking as if he were half greek god and so. Hermione returned and followed the Weasley's, Percy, and Harry towards Flourish and Blotts.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Percy was glad they had books for dyslexic kids, he didn't know how he'd survive at Hogwarts-where, 'you have to write foot-long reports!' as Fred said-without them.

At first, Percy couldn't even tell they were approaching a book store, he thought they were going to Broadway or something, because the line stretched all the way outside. He saw a sign as they inched slowly into the shop, GILDEROY LOCKHART, GET HIS NEW BOOK, _Magical Me, _SIGNED TODAY! Percy wondered if this Lockhart was some sort of Wizard celebrity or something.

Molly Weasley took a lot of books off the shelf and dumped them into a large, black cauldron. She cut ahead, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed. Percy decided to follow too. He stood beside Harry, staring at the large blonde man with canopy blue robes (he supposed this was Lockhart), then all of a sudden the man stared towards he and his brother's direction and gasped.

"Could this be… could this be the famous, Harry Potter?" said Lockhart, grasping Harry's wrist immediately, then pulling him onstage, "It is! Smile, Harry, we can make the front page."

Percy respected Harry's refusal to smile.

"Today, Harry Potter and his friends went into this bookshop, no doubt to buy a copy of my new book, _Magical Me_. But he didn't know he and his friends would also come home with the full signed set of all he needs! In fact, all Hogwarts students will get more than just all of my books, but they will also get me as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Lockhart flashed them a grin showing all of his blinding white teeth. Even Percy couldn't do that, perhaps because his face was usually in a scowl. Mrs. Weasley took Harry's friends' free books and dropped them in the cauldron, then Percy's set. They left Flourish and Blotts, but outside, a young blonde boy was outside scowling at them.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go inside a bookshop without getting on the front page of The Daily Prophet." said the boy. Percy glanced at Harry, and he saw Harry scowl.

"Where's your daddy, Malfoy? Lost him?" said Ron. It was Malfoy's turn to scowl. Percy then saw a man who looked like an older version of Malfoy, then he realized it was Malfoy's dad.

"Now, now, Draco. It was not his fault." said the man, then he glanced at the cauldron Mrs. Weasley was holding, then took out a tattered book that belonged to the youngest Weasley, Ginny, "Second hand books, Weasley? I couldn't expect more from you."

Ron growled, and Mr. Weasley bared his teeth. Percy's hand instinctively reached for his pocket and fingered Riptide. Mr. Malfoy glanced at Hermione, "Hanging out with Mudbloods… disgrace to the pureblood family…"

Mr. Weasley pounced, and Percy took out Riptide, still keeping it as a pen, though. Mrs. Weasley sighed and separated the two, "Look at you two! Fighting like little children over the last cookie in the cookie jar!"

Arthur Weasley had a black eye, but Malfoy had two scratches on his head. The Weasley's (except Mrs. Weasley), Harry, and Hermione looked pleased. They left to get a few more school things for Percy, then they approached a shady shop that was labelled, Ollivander's, but Percy thought it said Ollineber's.

"What're we gonna get here?" asked Percy, whispering to Harry. Harry glanced at Percy, grinning.

"A magic wand."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness an update! Yaaay. Thanks for the awesome reviews! This longer-than-usual chapter is for all you people!<strong>

**xXRitLXx**


	9. A Magic Wand

"Magic wand?" said Percy grinning. Harry was confused, he thought he would be excited.

"A magic wand? Really? Like the ones magicians at cheesy kids' birthday parties use?"

Harry tensed, "No… a real one. Made of wood and stuff."

Percy smiled and nodded, "I'll believe it when I see it." then pushed open the door, unafraid. Harry followed, then Ron, then Hermione, then the rest of the Weasleys. Mr. Ollivander was already staring at Percy, "What's this? A half-blood?" then he stared at his companions.

"Harry Potter! I wondered when I'd be seeing you again. Come in, come in." Harry stared at Percy who paled at the word 'half-blood'.

"Wh-what do you mean, half-blood?"

Ollivander stared at Percy, "Your blood stretches. Wizard, god, and human. It has been very long since I met one." he paused, then, "But anyway! Let's get down to business, shall we? What is your wand arm?"

Percy was still gaping at Ollivander, "Wizard… god… human… wand arm…" he muttered. Harry knew it: Percy had gone mad. He inched away ever so slowly when Percy held out his left arm, Ollivander then did the necessary measurements then pulled out a rectangular box from the shelf.

"11 and a half inches, english oak, dragon heartstring, slightly bendy. Give it a little wave, will you?". Percy waved it with such force-as if it were a sword-that a blast of blue magic burst through and broke a lamp a few meters away. Percy gaped at the wand, Harry grinned, but Ollivander frowned, "No… too unstable.", then he took another box from the shelf.

"9 inches, maple tree wood, unicorn hair, unbending." Percy took a grab at it, and did a little useless twirl with it. Nothing happened. Ollivander frowned again, "Here, I'm pretty sure this one'll work. 10 and a half inches, ash tree, dragon heartstring, and slightly springy."

Percy took it unsurely and waved it. The window shattered. It was Harry's turn to gape, "Woah, I never caused _that _much damage. All I did was scatter a few papers and break something small.". Percy grinned, "I like this one."

"Good you can have it. 10 galleons." Harry watched Percy pay, then he put the wand back in the box and dropped it in his and Harry's cauldron (which of course contained their things). Even though Harry didn't know it, Percy was excited, and for the moment, forgot all about Camp Half-Blood.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A few days later, King's Cross_

"So we're supposed to run into a wall?" confirmed Percy. Harry nodded and rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"And we won't, like, look crazy right?"

Harry didn't answer. Percy glanced at his train ticket, "It says here Platform 9 and three quarters." he looked at platform 9 and 10 then stared at Harry.

"C'mon Percy, Ron, Hermione." said Harry. Hermione went first, Percy watched transfixed as her bushy brown hair disappeared into the wall. Percy cursed in greek.

"Together?" asked Ron to both Percy and Harry. They both nodded, then positioned their carts.

"1…" said Harry.

"2…" said Percy.

"3!" yelled Ron. All 3 of them put on a burst of speed when…

_CRASH!_

"Hedwig!" yelled Harry as his owl and cage flew into the air. Ron yelled as his pet rat, Scabbers, bounced on the ground, and Percy's new pet cat (he refused to buy an owl): Spots hit the floor. Lucky they were all in their cage, which prevented them from escaping. Percy glared at Harry, "Oh sure, we won't ram into it, huh?"

"I don't get it!" said Ron, glancing at the clock. "10:50! We're not late, but we can't get through."

"How'll we get into Hogwarts now?" moaned Harry. Percy glanced at both of them, then asked, "What about the flying car?"

"The flying car!" said Ron and Harry at the same time. Harry nodded at Percy, and they ran towards the parking lot where the canopy blue car was parked. Ron got into the driver's seat right away. Nobody argued, it was his family's car anyway. But Harry and Percy got into a heated argument on who would get the front seat.

A few minutes later, they were up in the air with Harry scowling in the backseat, and Percy grinning up front, "This is so cool!

* * *

><p><strong> Omigosh an update ;u;. <strong>

** You know? I was considering Harry, Ron and Percy to ride on Blackjack on the way there, but I realized that Percy wouldn't have met him yet. I mean this is only AFTER the Lightning Thief and BEFORE the Sea of Monsters.**

** Meow. Keep reviewing. **

**PJatO (c) Rick Riordan**

**Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling**

**xXRitLXx**


	10. The Flying Car

Percy hated flying on airplanes, or on helicopters. But riding on a flying car-just like flying on one of the camp pegasi-was different. And the presence of the gods wasn't as strong in England, so Percy felt fine in the sky. Plus, they weren't too high up.

"How's it going back there?" said Percy, leaning over to look behind him. Harry scowled and muttered, "Perfect."

Ron offered him a treacle tart, which cheered up Harry's mood a bit. Percy grinned and looked below him, "Hey look, a train!" then he scrunched up his face, "Won't mortals be able to see us? Or do you use the Mist?"

"The Mist? No, our car is just invisible."

Percy only noticed now that the air was shimmering around the car, "Hmm. Yeah."

After a few hours of traveling, the three boys were getting tired. The sunlight glazed them until they were sweating, and the treacle tarts only made them extremely thirsty. Percy looked below to see if he could summon any water, when he saw a lake he offered, but Ron and Harry laughed weakly and refused.

"Summon water, Percy? Really?" said Ron, "Impossible without magic."

"Unless you're a demigod."

Ron and Harry groaned. Percy had been lecturing them about how awesome it was being a demigod. He had a vague suspicion they thought he was crazy. He really couldn't blame them.

"So… you know what happened at Camp Half-Blood, last month?" said Percy, breaking a long silence. Another groan. Percy grinned, step one of the Weasley twins' plan: Annoy Harry and Ron, was working perfectly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry was playing with Hedwig, and everything was fine until he heard the whine. He stared at Ron and Percy, they stared back.

"The car's probably just a little tired… it's never been this far before…" said Ron, "Er, but I'm sure we'll make it."

"How far are we?" asked Percy.

"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry and Percy, "Not far now."

Harry slumped onto the chair and thought, '_Great, all we need now is for the stupid car to fall_'

"What's that big castle thing out there?" said Percy. Harry cleared his foggy glasses, it was now night and it was harder to see, but there it was silhouetted in the darkness. Hogwarts. He yelled, "There it is, Ron!" then patted the whining car reassuringly, "We're almost there, stop whining."

The car shuddered violently then started losing speed. They were almost there. Over the lake… almost there!

"Tree!" yelled Percy, then he steered the wheel to the right. They missed the Whomping Willow by inches.

"Quidditch field!" cried Ron, then steered the car to the left. The car groaned and moaned and whined and stuttered, then it gave up entirely, and they plunged straight to the ground.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Ron or Percy. They all screamed, then the car was held in midair by something. Ron stared at Harry, "What d'you reckon?" Then they both fainted, leaving Percy the only one conscious.

When Harry came to, he was in Professor McGonagall's office with Ron beside him. He was just about to prod Ron awake when he heard a yell, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ron bolted up, "What? The car…? Where?"

The head of Gryffindor house was glaring over them, "TAKING A MAGIC CAR TO HOGWARTS? NEVER BEFORE HAVE I SEEN THIS BEHAVIOR. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!"

"But look at the bright side Minerva, they weren't seen." said a familiar voice. Harry glanced to it and saw a very grave looking Dumbledore, "Please explain why you did this."

"We-we weren't able to get through the barrier in Platform 9 and three quarters-"

"SO WHY NOT SEND AN _OWL_? YOU HAVE ONE DO YOU NOT?" yelled McGonagall. Harry looked down to the floor, it did seem like the obvious thing to do.

Ron sighed, "We'll go get our stuff."

Harry nodded, but Dumbledore said, "No need for that Mr. Weasley. You will not be expelled, but your parents, and Harry's aunt and uncle will be hearing about this. Now go join the rest of the students in the great hall."

"Were they sorted yet?… I mean, the first years and Percy?"

"Not yet, Mr. Potter. But they will be soon if you don't hurry." said Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded and left abruptly. Harry and Ron walked outside, then dashed to the Great Hall.

"Lucky we didn't get expelled, eh?" said Ron with a sigh of relief. Harry nodded then smiled, what luck it was that they weren't. He didn't know what he would do without Hogwarts. But there was something else on his mind. Where would Percy be sorted


	11. The Shadow And The Voice

Percy was usually never afraid. A year of battling monsters taught him that being scared would get him in trouble, but sitting on a stool in front of hundreds of students made him a bit queasy. He supposed he looked really stupid just sitting there. He heard whispers in the crowd talking about him.

"Isn't that Harry Potter's brother?" said one. Another muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah, I didn't even know he had a brother."

Percy didn't like being called 'Harry Potter's brother'. He wanted to be called Percy Jackson, that was his name wasn't it?

Percy thought he saw a shadow on the floor that belonged to nobody, but he supposed it was one of the 'ghosts' the students were talking about. He sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed a funny looking hat on his head. It had sung a song earlier, and it 'sorted' the other students into their 'houses'. Percy wondered whether he'd be sorted into the house called Slytherin, they looked pretty cool. So did the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't make much of an impact on Percy, but he guessed they had some surprises.

When the hat was placed on his head, he was enveloped in blackness. He was surprised when the hat talked to him. Percy had the feeling only he could hear the hat.

'_Ah, Harry Potter's brother. I wondered when I would be sorting you._'

Percy scowled and said quietly, "I have a name you know."

'_Yes, yes. I know that. There's nothing you can hide from me, but let's get down to business. You have a lot of courage, but quite arrogant. Smart, but not enough to be a Ravenclaw.'_

_"_What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm stupid?"

'_Maybe.'_

"Ouch."

_'Better be… Gryffindor!_'

Percy took off the hat and gave it back to McGonagall. He moved over to the cheering Gryffindors.

"Two Potter's!" a boy yelled. Everyone cheered. He sat beside Fred and George, and saw Harry and Ron enter. Everyone must have known about the car incident, or they must have been really popular, cause the cheering got louder after they arrived. Percy looked around the Gryffindor table, taking in the sight of many boys and girls who were now his house mates.

"Heya, Fred." said Percy. Fred and George nodded and pointed to an empty spot beside Hermione, then took out the most used prank of all time. A whoopee cushion.

"Really? Lame." said Percy. Fred and George looked at each other like they knew something Percy didn't. They reminded Percy so much of Travis and Connor Stoll at Camp Half-Blood. They taped the whoopee cushion onto the two empty spots. Percy guessed Harry and Ron would sit there. Then George whispered in Percy's ear, "When they sit on the whoopee cushions, we rigged some fireworks on it, when they sit, they go kaboom."

Percy thought that this would be a stupid question, but asked it anyway, "Isn't that…dangerous?"

Fred grinned like it was stupid question, "Not really. It will just singe all their hair off."

Percy grinned, then said, "Oh good they're sitting down." He didn't even notice the food that magically appeared in front of him. Harry and Ron sat down on the bench, and there was a loud boom. Ron and Harry were enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were both bald as eggs. Everyone stared, after a moment of silence, everyone laughed.

"Fred, George, Percy, I am going to kill you!" cried out Ron. Harry nodded and took out his wand, he said a word, it was muffled by laughter. A jet of yellow sparks hit the twins and Percy, and Percy felt his nose get heavy. When the smoke cleared, he almost screamed. His nose was the size of an eggplant, and it was in the sickest shade of orange. Fred and George's were too. Just before Percy uncapped Riptide, Professor Dumbledore said in a magically enhanced voice, "Stop, Percy, Harry, Fred, George, and Ron! You are to see me after dinner."

"Aww, that sucks." Percy said. Fred and George were still roaring with laughter. Harry and Ron were desperately trying to cover their bald heads with their robes.

"Percy!" a voice beside him whispered. He looked to his right, but there was no one there. Only the shadow he saw earlier. The voice was eerily familiar, then the shadow disappeared.

"Worth it." said Fred and George together. Then they finally noticed their meal. Percy did too, he looked at his goblet. There was an orange liquid in it, pumpkin juice?

"Yech." said Percy, then he said, "Blue cherry coke." and surprisingly the goblet changed into a deep shade of cobalt. Fred and George stared.

"Woah, we didn't know that was possible. How'd you do it, Perce?" said George. Percy taught them how, and soon everyone in the Gryffindor table were drinking assorted things. The cup could give any drink except alcoholic beverages. Percy was the minute-celebrity for 'learning' how to change drinks.

Before dinner ended he realized something. That voice and shadow earlier. He was almost positive that they had belonged to Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the long hiatus! You could say I was dead. I was just killed with Writer's Block. Sorry. Gah! Summer is ending anyway, so I can't update as fast (although I've been slow).<strong>

** Forgive meeee.**

**xXRitLXx**


End file.
